


旅大浪漫情史

by Randomname36



Series: 茶馆 [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomname36/pseuds/Randomname36





	旅大浪漫情史

最近在看苏军相关的史料，发现红色组真是非常的real，今天来讲讲二位的东北情史。

先来捋一下时间线。大家都知道45年的雅尔塔协定实质上就是苏美英瓜分远东势力范围的一个密约，当时伊利亚就主张把外蒙、库页、千岛和老王的东北连起来作为他阻击阿尔的一道屏障。为了他在这部分地区的利益能够落实，忙活完路德的伊利亚8月份把他的军队开进了东北，和抗联一起打关东军。本田这时候已经是垂死挣扎了，不出一周就投了降，于是这个时候伊利亚就掌握了一整个东北。在2月份的雅尔塔到抗战彻底结束这之间，阿尔这边一直压着校长要他跟莫斯科签协议，6月份还给他看了雅尔塔密约的全文。最后校长与伊利亚在抗战胜利前一天签了《中苏友好同盟条约》以及关于旅大、长春和外蒙的一系列协定。这些协定签得非常窝囊，记得当年第一次读到详细内容的时候，我气得满屋子乱转。逼着老王放弃外蒙，开放旅顺港给伊利亚，还有驻军，可以说伊利亚对老王的野心其实一直很大得。当然了，后来老王家重新装修之后就拒绝承认这个条款并且重新签了一份《中苏友好同盟互助条约》，为期30年。可惜激情促成的婚姻总是不长久的，七年之痒后这份文件就形同虚设了,婚姻果然是爱情的坟墓。比较有意思的是这个新的条约是2月14日签定的，真是个非常小布尔乔亚的日子。

前面背景故事铺垫完了，知道了为什么伊利亚会出现在东北，接下来就可以来讲一讲老王和伊利亚在旅大的热恋史。在那个时候，伊利亚在旅大实施军管，校长还派人过去发展成员，理论上来讲，校长和伊利亚在这里应该是处于合作状态的。既然说了理论上，想必实际上则并不如此。事实上发生的事情是，伊利亚从校长手里接过旅大，转头就和老王合作了。最开始的时候，伊利亚只是默(支)许(持)兔子往前线送武器和后勤，原文如下：  
“来大连的各解放区干部，在中共旅大党组织的帮助下和苏军的支持下，采购了大 批医疗七才、医药、被服和军火，源源不断地运送往各解放区。”  
同时这个时候兔子还从伊利亚手里接管了不少工厂，从事生产支援。苏军大连警备司令官时不时地提醒中共旅大地委：“你们要加点小心，要做得聪明些。”这个时候，伊利亚官方对支前工作的态度是既不公开赞成，又不公开反对的。

再后来，勾搭得热火朝天得两人做事情就比较明目张胆了。46年冬天的时候，校长打到了瓦房店和普兰店一块儿，大概在这个位置：

（地图上没有，不过瓦房店就在普兰店以西）  
在图上普兰店下面有个“石河”，这个位置以南就有伊利亚的驻军，因此校长不敢再往南进。老王这个时候就在石河驿和普兰店/貔子窝之间的位置，背靠伊利亚。校长一向兔子开火，伊利亚就“应PLA要求，以猛烈的炮火予以还击” ，而当校长一不小心打到伊利亚的防线内，伊利亚就开始严重抗议，最后校长这边都受不了了，开始指责伊利亚违反协定，偏袒老王。伊利亚的回应原文如下：  
“苏军对此置之不理。”  
“当PLA伤员需要撤到旅大地区医疗时，苏军便给予支持和方便。”  
这段时间里兔子还送了好几批干部秘密从旅大海域登陆，“在苏军的默许和帮助下，安全的到达东北解放战争前线。”要知道这个时候伊利亚是拒绝让校长的army登陆的，真可谓得不到的永远在骚动，被偏爱的都有恃无恐。关于支前，还发生过这样一个故事：

这时候校长开始与阿尔联手对旅大实施经济封锁，不仅工业原料供给出现了问题，粮食供应也中断了，于是伊利亚对旅大实施了粮食、蔬菜援助。除开这些，为了让老王能把资源运进来，伊利亚还把缴获本田的轮船送给老王作为海上运输渠道，甚至还派army帮忙押送船只。这还不算完，老王和伊利亚还成立了大量的合营企业，包括船厂、电业、盐厂等等，都是老王占股51%，苏总49%，而且石油厂的原油还是苏总自己提供，最后花了两年的时间，让当地的物价降低了40%。这大概算是某种程度上的霸道总裁包养戏码？

50年老王跟伊利亚重新签了新的条约之后，原计划是52年苏军全部撤离的，但是由于抗美援朝，撤军的计划延后到了55年。这期间也是中苏著名的蜜月期，于是在旅大这片孕育了爱情种子的土地也发生了很多事情。

咱们PLA一向是以亲民著称的，经常有帮老乡挑水啊什么的宣传。既然如此，过来的苏军在亲民方面也是不能输的，不仅帮忙挑水，还帮忙种地：  
“春耕时节，苏军拨出战马，帮助农民往地里送粪，耕地；夏天天旱时，苏军派出 军车运水上山，帮助农民浇灌禾苗；秋收时，苏军官𪚥兵和农民一起收割庄稼；农 民买了拖拉机不会开，苏军战𪚥士手把手地传授拖拉机的操作技术；农民办畜牧场， 苏军赠送良种乳牛，派人传授饲养经验；渔民生病、受伤，苏军军医亲自上门诊治。”  
这宣传词，多么令人感到熟悉亲切，嗯，可能军民一家亲是红色传统吧。

伊利亚的潜艇一直是相当出名的，于是太祖给乔大叔去了封电报，要伊利亚帮忙建设潜艇部队。伊利亚也是很豪爽，一口答应下来帮忙4艘潜艇人员，并且：  
“1951年于旅顺口先拨出两艘潜水艇供培训中国艇员用，训练完毕再移交给中𪚥国。”  
我记得局座似乎也讲过这个事情，不记得是哪一期了，有兴趣的可以去搜搜看，这两艘老王家最早的潜艇就叫“斯大林”型。

图为C型潜艇“斯大林”  
潜艇这部分可以说是我看的资料中暧昧的巅峰，自然不止这一点剧情。据当事人回忆，最开始因为语言不同，双方都比较拘谨，但后来举行的多次联欢会，一同出海操练，慢慢才熟悉起来的。加深了友谊之后，双方的生活是这样的：  
“出海时，苏军艇员给学习队学员穿工作服，并站在前面挡风。学习队学员归航后， 主动帮助苏军艇员保养潜艇。早晨见面时，互相敬礼，主动握手问好；晚上休息时， 互相问候。学习队学员碰伤休养时，苏军教官携带水果进行慰问。”  
什么叫爱情？这就叫爱情。苏总都帮老王穿衣服了，进行一下思维发散那就是车啊！出海时还站在老王前面帮忙挡风，何等男友力高尚的革命情怀，以至于有那么一瞬间我怀疑我看了假资料。据了解，学习队刚到达的时候还由苏军负责给学员都理了发，我记得缘见（长发）太太的文里就描写过苏总给老王剪头发的情节，我看到这段就想到了太太的文。对此，老王的官方总结是“双方结成了纯洁的友谊”，行吧，我承认这真是一段堪比EC “old friend”的高尚友情。

当然了，也不是所有事情都是那么愉快的。初进驻的时候，苏军的纪律还是比较为人诟病的，酗酒闹事，乃至奸淫妇女，抢劫财物等恶劣事件也时有发生。那段时间，百姓基本晚上早早就把家门堵上，避免麻烦。后来伊利亚整顿军纪，情况就明显好转了，以至于实际上还发生过这样的事情：

这个“死了就死了吧”，真是彻头彻尾的毛熊风格，死了拉倒。

在最终的交付过程中，除开RMB 9.4亿购买的设备，还交接了价值约合4亿无偿设备、151万平方米的营房，和9座机场。白送这么一大笔，不是老父亲就是爱情。虽然这事和伊利亚居心叵测有关吧，但以老王用完就跑的事实来看，老王坐实高段位渣男了。

参考资料：  
主要资料出自中共大连市委党史研究资料室，部分采用相关报纸资料。


End file.
